1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is hinged containers and the latch assemblies associated therewith, particularly clam-shell style compact cases, such as those frequently used to hold make-up.
2. Background
Various constructions for hinged containers are known in the art. Make-up compacts in particular, especially those of the clam-shell variety, typically include a base housing a make-up tray and a lid that is hinged to the base and can be closed to cover the base when the compact is not in use. Some known make-up compacts have latch assemblies that retain the lid in a closed position and include a button or other component that can be actuated in order to release the lid to an open position. One such make-up compact is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,973, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Some of the known latch assemblies have multiple discrete components, which result in relatively high manufacturing and assembly costs and greater assembly time and difficulty. Additionally, known latch assemblies can have reliability issues due to stress and fatigue placed on parts of the latch assembly due to repeated use.